


Underground

by Prime627



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: "Nailed it" doesn't even cover this kind of mistake, Ask questions. May get more than "IDK", Crappy origin, Help, Humans being used as livestock, I combined three things and got this, Kidnapping, Livestock, M/M, Modern Day Setting, Multi, No regerts, Not My Fault, Sebastian is with Chuuya, based on an rp, i did a thing, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: Combination of Black Butler, Bungou Stray Dogs, and Seraph of the End.Dazai's daughter Ember gets stolen in the night and it sends Sebastian and Chuuya underground to get her back. Sebastian's past shows another side to the redhead he took as his mate, one he wasn't prepared to see.(Don't shoot me)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandlads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandlads/gifts).



He should have seen it coming, he supposed, when he saw the plan light in his friend's eyes, the demon clapping his hands happily and excitedly, burbling about gore and massmurder with the sweetest of looks on his face.

He should have really seen it coming.

"Blood, my dear, blood! It's _blood_! Blood can make us angels again! Innocent blood, of course, not a drop of meanness in it. He even said only children and childlike people can make it into Heaven, and so if we had enough of the good blood, enough of the innocent blood...we will be welcomed back!"

It is every demons' and fallen angels' goal to get back to Heaven providing they still had an ounce of hope left. Most of the older demons, like he was, didn't care. Being a demon was good, better even, but new demons missed the light and the warmth. That was understandable, but frowned upon of course, though patience wore thin on those who kept dragging the issue on, and so they were regretfully killed just to make them shut up.

"And how many babies would you have to kill to be an angel again?" He kissed his nose, making him giggle hysterically.

"Maybe only two, or ten, or a dozen, or sixteen, or twenty-three, or two thousand..." He pulled at the older demon, longing for affection and, eventually, sex. "The point is, it _will_ work. It _has_ to!"

Oh, he should have seen it! If only he wasn't so keen on having the demon right then and there, if he didn't dismiss it as excited burbling, he could have saved Hell from a famine of souls and fear.

It took more than two thousand babies to stop a demon from being a demon. It took many more. Survival rate in infants and young mothers dropped horrifically, all for their blood, innocent or tainted. And in the end?

It produced a blood-sucker, caught in the in-between of dead and alive, unable to go back to being a demon, the gates of Heaven locked to their kind forever.

His lover had gotten a thirteen demons excited for Heaven, and in the end, they had produced fourteen vampires. After that, vampires sprung up only to be weeded out when blood became scarse. This time, they weren't picky on their meals. Healthy men and women and children suddenly fell ill, and then died.

The only things that could defeat the vampires that were allowed to were the demons, and that took a considerable amount of effort that hardly was worth it.

Angels could have wiped them off the Earth immediately, though they were limited by rules and regulations, much like their cousins, the Grim Reapers. They didn't have free-will. They had short leashes.

Demons didn't have leashes. They were boundless and infinite, but because of this, they were doomed.

* * *

Sebastian watched his little redhead as he slept, petting his hair down and combing his fingers through the snarls. He loved watching his ex-Mafioso sleep. Nakahara Chuuya was almost vulnerable like this, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks, his mouth slack of all expression, lips pink and perfect. Every part of him seemed softened in sleep, and the protection he seemed to always deny from Sebastian was needed greatly while he dreamed.

It was fortunate, Sebastian remembered, that the man had been sent to England to make a peace treaty with the ability users there, to form allies out of them instead of simple observers sipping tea and tittering to themselves at how far the ability user kind had fallen. It took several days for them to warm up to the idea, and during that time, Chuuya stayed with Sebastian and his young master.

Ciel had despised being ordered to open his home to Chuuya, Kunikida, Dazai, and eventually a cat called Sensei whom was both adored by Dazai and of course Sebastian. Ciel avoided the cat like the plague, even when the cat appeared to him as a man.

The cat's stench was all over him.

It was also fortunate that Kunikida had grown distant with his husband, their marriage and vows becoming stale like plucked roses. Soon, it was no more than dust in the wind, and there was Sebastian, wiping tears and filling in the holes.

Now he was here, in Chuuya's apartment, holding him against his stomach and chest and listening to him breathe and dream. He smelled like cheap soap and wine, like he normally did, and he had packed on a little bit of excess weight since switching to the Agency, though he was as strong as ever. Regular meals did wonders for him. His hair stopped falling out, he slept better, and he was more effecient at paperwork.

Across the hall was Dazai, sleeping fitfully with Atsushi and their daughters, Maya and Ember. Though Ember was Akutagawa's, Dazai loved her equally, treasuring her and cradling her to sleep just as he did Maya. He kept them equally safe, and even though his babies and Atsushi became reasons to stay alive, he did have thoughts of suicide. Lately he'd been on the fantasy of laying on railroad tracks and letting himself be executed by the wheels, but he only wondered quietly to Chuuya, who ranted to Sebastian quietly as to not wake their own son.

"I mean," he had said, grunting and tapping his foot on the ground. "He has a beautiful family and he has Atsushi now. He has everything he wanted. Why can't he just be happy?"

Chibi slept in the living room, curled up on the couch. He was an unexpected arrival, and though he was younger than Maya by several months, he was taller and more mature, but around Chuuya, he kept himself small and goofy. It was around Sebastian and in times of trouble when Chibi became a mirror image of his father, the half-demon that he was.

"He could be the Jersey Devil," Sebastian had whispered once over the newborn. "Except...he's so much cuter."

Sebastian had manipulated Chuuya's body to be able to care for a child, giving him all the equipment he would need, and when nine months were up, Chuuya was returned to a male.

"Never ever fuckin do that again, you turd."

Chuuya finally woke, yawning and stretching like a baby before giving a shiver that must have felt delicious. Then he opened one beautiful sapphire eye. "Well hello there, stalker."

"Good morning."

* * *

Dazai sat in his chair with Maya and Ember, reading the news while they sneakily read the comics, poking Dazai and making him explain most (all) of them. In their minds, they were being sneaky. In Dazai's, they were being slightly annoying, but precious in the same instant. When Atsushi finally rose from bed and tiptoed into the room, wearing his over-sized tee and Dazai's boxers and holding out his chestbinder to be repaired from their aggressive fun from the night before, Maya and Ember slipped from his lap to terrorize their mother, making requests for breakfast: pancakes, chicken fingers, and ice cream!

"That's the whole day's worth of food!" Atsushi knelt and held them close, nuzzling them both and sighing. "I know...why don't you go bother Uncle Chuuya. See if he's making pancakes, and if he is, we'll have breakfast with him. Okay? He's my ride to work anyways."

The girls tore off and Atsushi crossed his arms over his chest, trying to ignore his soft breasts and willing them to flatten out like Dazai's chest. No such luck had occured.

"Anything interesting in the news lately?" Atsushi walked over to him, yawning. "Maybe there's a car for sale."

"More orphans are disappearing from orphanages," Dazai sighed. "Fukuzawa and I are working on it, but..." He set the paper down and rubbed his face, looking at him sadly. "I have Kouyou and Kajii on it, and Fukuzawa has Yosano and Kunikida on the case, having Ranpo sit behind and do research, so you know how that's going..."

Dazai was the Mafia boss now. A lot of flip-flopping had occured over the years following Mori's death, Chuuya's marriage, and the end of Atsushi's engagement with Akutagawa.

The flip-floppers had to prove themselves doubly now, especially Chuuya to Kunikida, who was pretending he was boss under Fukuzawa's advising. The blond gave him hell one day, and heaven the next. Dazai was pressured by Kouyou all day, his posture among other trivial things corrected with sharp words and sharper blows to ribs, belly, and face.

"Chuuya should be Mafia boss, not some traitorous mutt like you!"

Atsushi whined and read over Dazai's shoulder. "I wish I was put on the case! They could really use my help...extra hands makes smaller work, you know?"

"Yes, but eighteen-year-old orphans go missing all the time, and everyone knows that you'd be stolen away from us, either by your doing or theirs. I can't risk you right now, hun. Just...listen to Fukuzawa and Kunikida, okay? How's Blondie been anway?"

"Annoying, mostly. He's been a royal prick to Chuuya about paperwork, but when Sebastian shows up..."

Both of them giggled, knowing all too well the way Kunikida stooped under the demon's hard gaze.

"Well, he kind of deserves it." Dazai looked at the chestbinder and one of the broken clasps, adjusting and sewing once again before patting his lap for Atsushi to sit in it. Then he put the binder on Atsushi, careful to avoid touching his breasts and upsetting the little one again. He instead leaned forward and kissed between his shoulder blades.

"Don't you dare start up again..." Atsushi looked back at him, smiling. "I'm going to run late again."

"Aw, but you know Fukuzawa will pardon your tardiness..."

Atsushi tipped his head back and laughed. "If you can be quick about it this t-"

He had barely gotten the word out when Dazai was already pulling the littler man's boxers down, unzipping his own zipper. Before Atsushi could blink, he was inside him, and Atsushi was crying out loud enough to be heard two floors down.

* * *

Chuuya turned the music up with an eye-roll, setting the last pancake on the stack. He had scraped all the batter out of the bowl for this one, and in Ember's excited scream, it was "adorable", if stunted compared to the others.

Sebastian stood back, his arms crossed and pretending to drink tea, though Chuuya knew it was simply an empty cup and he was imagining it to be some delicious brew.

"How was Ciel this morning?"

Even though Sebastian was in Japan, he still kept tabs on Ciel in England, often disappearing for a minute or two, or sometimes the whole afternoon if a case came up. He had found a loophole in his contract with Ciel. He was figuratively at Ciel's side always through the seal, as the young child had insisted he should do, and because of this, he often strayed a little far away from the child due to having responsibilities to a mate and child.

"Grumpy, but otherwise okay."

Chibi walked into the room, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He was as tall as Sebastian with dark red hair and blue eyes. He took after Sebastian mostly, but still had a bit of Chuuya in him. The Chuuya part came through in his personality.

"Hey, kittens!"

The girls looked up and giggled, digging into their pancakes with renewed vigor. Chuuya and Chibi often referred to them as cubs and kittens, especially Maya, who took after her mother. Her ears were slightly rounding out like a tiger's, and there were little pale marks on the back of them. She had brown-amber eyes, and her teeth were pointed.

"Chibi, hun, why don't you take some breakfast with you?"

Chibi looked at the small piece of muffin made just for him the night before and he smiled. While he was part demon, he still had an appetite for human food. This small piece of muffin would get him through the day and into the night. "Aww, Mama...wait, you didn't spit in it, did you?"

Chuuya answered with a grin. "Now why do you think I would?"  
"Because it's something you would do! Mama! How could you?!"

"I didn't. Stop overreacting." He threw the muffin at him, walking back to Maya and Ember. "Now hurry up and eat, cubs. Your mother will be over here soon and will yell at me for feeding you guys so much."

As if on cue, Atsushi walked in redfaced and panting. When he saw how many pancakes were on his daughters' plates, he stopped and fixed Chuuya with a glare. "We'll talk later."

"Sounds good."

Dazai snickered into his coffee cup. "Busted..."

"Shut up, Mackerel!"

* * *

Ember was tucked into her bed that night like she normally was, Dazai smiling down at her and tickling her until she couldn't breathe. "Hey, Papa?"

Dazai tilted his head, smiling. "What, Jitterbug?"

She giggled again and put her arms behind her head. "You gonna stay here forevah?"

"Uh-huh."

"And evah?"

"Uh-huh."

"And...and evah??"

"Baby, when we're ghosts, I'll still be haunting this house with you." He tickled her again and she laughed until she hadn't the breath to go on, and then he kissed her head, tucked her back in, set her favorite toy by her head, turned off the light, and walked away.

Atsushi was waiting for him on the couch, humming softly, though he was tense and jittery. Dazai spent his time helping the weretiger calm down, and by the time they realized someone was in the house, Ember was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically introducing that Ferid and Sebastian had a thing going :D I wanted to do a little speel about Sebastian's past earlier after watching Pyramid, but I think I might just do it here and now for this~

Sirens shattered the serene silence of oblivion for Dazai’s neighbors. Lights lit the dark in white, red, and blue, exposing Dazai's distressed features as he let Atsushi cling to him, the man a mess and screaming for his daughter.

The police milled around, looking aimless, but truly at a loss. No sign of break-in, no sign besides her empty bed that she was even gone...and it wasn't a publicity stunt. The police had dredged Dazai out of the river many times and realized the man hated being interrupted, exposed, coddled and comforted. He would rather be dunked back into the river.

The sheriff hesitated approaching him before relenting with a sigh. “She could have just run off…”

Atsushi looked up from using Dazai's shirt as a tissue. “R-run off…? She’s a baby! Just a little baby!! You have to find my baby!”

A fire sparked to life, lighting a cigarette. Chuuya let it hang in his lips, stretching as he put his lighter away and he looked at the demon pair behind him, one spitting image of the other.

“Chibi, Sebastian.” Chuuya held Ember’s shirt out to them. It was found in the brush along with one pretty white sock.

Sebastian sniffed it first, feeling like a glorified bloodhound. He committed the scent to memory, reminded of when Chibi was a baby. The scent they bore was heart-softening and worthy of a dreamy sigh.

Chibi, a fledgling demon, inhaled deeply several times before he located the scent he needed to follow. He held it in his hands for a very long time before he let Chuuya take it back. “She’s so young…”

“And innocent.” Sebastian growled under his breath, tapping one foot on the ground and sneezing spitefully.

Chibi pressed closer to his mother. “Papa's pissed…”

“Isn't he beautiful?”

* * *

Sebastian didn't need to press his nose to the ground and wag his tail the closer he got to the scent. He just growled louder and ran faster, cursing and swearing oaths in several languages. Chibi followed him with Chuuya, the littler demon whining.

“I have just six hours and fifty-six minutes before my charge wakes, Papa. I hope this doesn't take long. She’s very particular about everything.”

Sebastian cursed gruffly back at him, still walking fast. “That's what you get for making contracts recklessly. Moron.”

Chuuya giggled, then feigned an offended gasp. “How dare you call our son a moron? I thought I had that exclusive right.”

Sebastian just hissed and focused on the scent, stopping outside an old sewage tunnel. Though, there was no sewage smell. Humans, when faced with something they knew, often made up smells and sights and sounds to accompany it. Chuuya gagged, for instance, but Chibi and Sebastian marched right inside.

“This is gross! Who would live down here except IT from that creepy movie?! Do they float?!”

No one turned to hush Chuuya as they often did. Chibi even just cracked a smile and kept walking.

Chuuya tilted his head in confusion. Sebastian stopped and looked back at him.

“They know we’re here. Stay by me.”

Chuuya’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw green and yellow lights staring back at him.

Eyes. Eyes reflecting light.

They really did know they were there.

“Stay by me,” Sebastian said again, grabbing for Chuuya and Chibi. He found Chibi easily, but Chuuya was gone.

He was ahead of them now, whooping.

“Come on, slowpokes!”

Chibi looked at Sebastian slowly, sighing. “Papa…?”

“Let’s go.”

Chibi giggled and gnashed his teeth, his teeth pointing in gruesome tips, saliva running down the lengths of the yellowed daggers. His eyes narrowed and turned red.

Sebastian underwent a similar transformation. Horns appeared just above his ears, aimed back and curving around to point forward. Wings sprouted between his shoulder blades, there more to have other limbs to whack with and to pursue cowards.

“Ferid, darling,” Sebastian snarled, fangs jutting out. “I’ve come back for you.”

* * *

Ferid purred as he tucked the livestock into a safe place, leaving a few of them as bait for Sebas-chan and his new plaything. “Crowley! Are our men ready?”

The man looked up from securing his section of the livestock before nodding once.

“Excellent. Dispatch Sebastian. Kill the fledgling. Bring the bitch to me.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ferid stood on top of the concrete wall of the fortress. He held Ember under one arm, her sleeping form cuddled against his side, bite marks on her neck and arms that would eventually heal back to flawless pale pink skin. Crowley stood behind him.  
Together, they watched Sebastian and Chibi take out vampires left and right before Chuuya tore away at the sight of Ember. Both demons shouted in vain at the redhead, tearing away from the fight to try and protect him.  
Before the gravity manipulator got very far, a vampire slashed at him with a blade, sending the small man sprawling with a hard shove onto the ground where he laid, mouth and eyes wide. Blood oozed from the cut on his side, feeding the thirsty ground.  
Chibi ran to his aid, roaring with such force and volume that Ember jerked from her slumber, wriggling weakly at Ferid. Her brain was still fuzzy from the time it spent in the the cold, black world of Knocked Out. Ferid squeezed her tighter with a displeased growl. That demon hybrid was...phenominal. The power hidden in his body could easily level a small town with a single temper-tantrum. He was only defeated in stature and power by his own father, who had been seen leveling islands into the ocean, far beyond human reach, and producing sandstorms so violent they buried whole cities in sand. Once, he had provoked the eruption of a volcano that smothered an entire village.  
Chibi's mother could also give a good-sized wallop, but in comparison to his mate and child, he was weak. Even from here, Ferid could hear his fragile heart whump-thump in his chest. It was irregular.  
Whump-thump whump-whump-thump whump-thump whump-whump-thump.  
One of his valves, Ferid realized, was weak and falling apart, barely held together, barely getting by at all. It was badly formed, like how small-breed dogs' hearts were commonly malformed and never became noticed until it was too late, far far too late. How had this child survived?  
Ferid gestured to Crowley, who was staring at the redhead with interest. He looked at Ferid slowly, tipping his head. "He is mine."  
"Indeed," Crowley whispered, and when the coast was clear, he descended, hands in his pockets, air flying around him, ripping his hair up and making it ripple and tangle. When he landed, the lone redhead (his son having been ordered to fetch Ember) seemed to barely register the vampire until it was too late.  
* * *  
"Go, Chibi! Get Ember for Mama."  
"Mama..." He swallowed hard before he slowly nodded and he whined, getting to his feet. Sebastian was climbing the wall with vampires clinging to his back, their teeth desperately trying to get purchase on his skin. He was taking rapid steps away from humanity, becoming the demon that Chuuya had only seen twice. His wings thwacked through the air, not so much used as flying as they were used as another weapon. They were damaged, feathers fluttering everywhere. They had once been white, but now they were blackened and dry. They fell out all the time, leaving him closer and closer to flightless.  
Once I had been able to fly to Heaven and back. Now I can barely make it over these current skyscrapers. The day I became a demon, I thought I could make it all the way back to Heaven, but I just barely made it. I could hear my brothers and sisters singing, I could feel it, but the Gates swung closed and I was denied. It was like someone was holding my ankles. I fell for the second time, no harder than the first and no lighter, but this time there was no physical pain. Satan had laughed at me for eons before he focused his laughter on another foolish demon who attempted suicide. That kept him laughing far far longer than my attempted flight to make it back to Heaven.  
Sebastian grabbed a vampire out of pure anger and snapped its neck like he snapped a toothpick. He threw it to the ground and kept climbing, claws tearing out clumps of concrete. Chuuya watched the vampire fix its neck and start climbing after Sebastian, enjoying the game the demon was giving it. If mice were as strong as cats, the battle between the species would be just as interesting.  
Chuuya held his wound closed, and when Crowley slipped up behind him, he blinked at him. "Don't you even dare."  
"I have my orders."  
Crowley drove the hilt of his sword against Chuuya's temple. He had enough strength to drive it through his skull and pull it through the other side, but he tapped in comparison, and the redhead was out.  
When he came back to Ferid, the vampire had laid Ember on the ground and was walking off.  
"Bring him to my quarters and stitch him up. I can't have him bleeding everywhere." Ferid looked over his shoulder at Crowley. "I might just...drink him dry before we get to any of the fun parts."  
* * *  
Crowley watched Ferid stroke the redhead's hair. He had just received word that the demon spawn had made it out alive with Ember, partially let out and partially just too strong and fast to simply nab. Sebastian, once enough vampires had laid on top of him and whispered all the cruel things that could happen to his mate if he resisted, had given up and was now in a cage surrounded by demon swords, swords made specifically to battle demons and other other-wordly monsters. A wound caused by one of those would never heal. They were not to be confused with the demon swords humans came by all the time. They were two very different things.  
"He's so pretty," Ferid finally whispered. "You did a wonderful job of stitching him back up. I think I might just have to visit my ex-mate. Would you mind watching him?"  
Crowley shook his head, and Ferid got to his feet and walked out of his quarters to the dungeons. Beyond the whimpers of injured vampires, he could hear the livestock nervously playing with each other under the gaze of other vampires. They were mostly nervous because it was feeding time, but also because of the appearance of their captors and the way they had been stored away.  
Chuuya slowly woke up and gazed around the room, Ferid's private quarters. He was laying on a grand bed that vampires never used for sleeping. His shirt had been removed. His slacks were torn and bloody. Along his side was a stitched-closed wound that wept into a pad of fabric and wrapped sternly with gauze. His blue eyes swam with confusion and misery and he moved his mouth slowly, whimpering.  
"Sebastian?"  
Crowley shook his head once. "He's not here. He's in custody."  
"Is he coming back for me?"  
He tilted his head slowly. He had expected rage, a tantrum, huge ugly sobs and fat tears. "Not at the moment."  
"Oh." The redhead looked down and scowled at his hands stained with his own blood. Perhaps the loss of blood was making him this way? "Chibi?"  
"He got away."  
"Good." He looked at Crowley again before starting to whimper again. "He left me alone?"  
"You're not alone. I'm here." Crowley got up and lifted the little thing, holding him against his chest and whispering softly into his hair.  
"I knew you'd come back for me, Sebastian."  
Crowley sighed and he sat down with him. Ferid wasn't joking when he said that Chuuya would make the perfect pet. When he was weakened and scared, he often fell into a different reality, one of his own. It was Corruption they needed to be wary of, but the demon had yet to be released.  
Ferid came back, holding a wine glass of blood. He sipped at it slowly, watching Chuuya sleep before he ran a hand down his back. "Mm..."  
"He thought I was his mate."  
"I told you he was weak. He's gotten weaker. You can see it, can't you?" He smiled and drank from the glass again, trembling. Crowley knew he was holding back, even though he probably had more than his fill of blood.  
* * *  
Chibi had been captured. He was part human, after all, and could be drained of blood and while he was unconscious, his demon-half would manufacture more blood. He had told this to the vampires to save not only his parents, but the children as well. He tried bargaining with them, tried to strike up deals, but the vampires would have nothing from him besides his blood. They had removed twice as much as they did the normal child next to him, two needles pushed into his neck to allow such a thing. The sickly girl beside him only gave a fraction.  
"Kill her off."  
Chibi screamed in horror as she was ripped apart, her blood licked off fingers, the floor...each other. Then they dumped her body in a trench in the concrete, along with probably hundreds.  
"Oh, reminds me of the good old days!"  
Chibi sniffled and shrunk down, willing himself smaller, as small as he was when he had just began life in his mother's womb, vibrating with his words and laughter and sobs, his little heart thrumming to life, mimicking the giant heart of his mother as it thumped lullabies to him. Chibi never found it irregular until he listened to his own.  
Whump-whump-thump.  
"Mama!" He pulled against the vampires springing to keep him down. He heard his father roar in his cage, unable to move without being cut forever by the blades surrounding him. He snapped at a few before he finally tore away (or rather until they finally let go) and he ran up to Ferid's quarters, following Chuuya's scent and his heartbeat, the very thumping he had been surrounded by for nine months, the very heart that sang him to sleep, quickened its pace dramatically as Chibi was guided into position for his birth, Chuuya's walls pushing and squeezing him out into the arms of his heartbeat-less father...and then the heart was back again, Chibi's ear pressed to his chest, his body curling and leaving bloody stains on everything he came to contact with.  
He's beautiful.  
"Chibi!" Chuuya sat up in Crowley's lap, stumbling off and rocking into his much-taller son, who held him close and rubbed his face along his mother's. "Where's Sebastian! Why isn't he here?!"  
"They have him in a cage, Mama! He's surrounded by swords that can cut him and he'll never heal! He'll never heal, Mama, never...he can't move..." He squeezed Chuuya tight, breathing in his scent and wishing he could be a child again, wishing they were home so he could become a baby again instead of a teenager, wishing that Chuuya wouldn't need him to escape.  
"I love you, Mama."  
"Oh, Chibi..."  
Ferid and Crowley were moving in on the reunion, trying to separate man from demon prodigy. Instead, they were greeted with a bargain.  
"Take me instead! And let my parents go free!"  
* * *  
Corruption had seen enough. He had been bound by every chain Chuuya had crafted to keep him quiet. A STOP sign glared at him. A guard-dog snarled at him. These were both manifestations of Chuuya suggested by years of counseling to keep his ability in check until the release phrase was uttered. It worked, mostly. Sometimes Corruption won out. Mostly he lost.  
Since becoming an Agent, though, the guard dog and the sign had faded slightly, but remained as powerful as ever. All Agents were made equal, it seemed. The same force that kept Kenji from ripping the doors off the cupboards to get to his snacks kept Corruption under control.  
It would, even if he was released. Instead of the sign and the dog merely evaporating, they would always be by Corruption to make sure that Chuuya's fragile pathetic heart didn't give out, to make sure that he had energy left to spare, to make sure that Chuuya would wake another day.  
O grantors of dark disgrace, you need not wake me again!  
Though it was whispered into Chibi's chest, it would have to do. Corruption surged forward when the sign and the dog stepped aside, and before Chuuya knew it, he was Corruption.  
He looked up at Chibi, who recognized the hard gaze of the demon that lived in his mother. He nuzzled against him once.  
"Save my mama," he whispered.  
"Ew," Corruption said, turning to Ferid and smiling with all his teeth. "We've come to an arrangement!"  
But Ferid was rolling his eyes now, clearly bored with the whole thing. "Have we?"  
"Mhm!" He unsheathed a blade Chuuya kept hidden on his person and slashed it across Crowley's chest. A normal blade wouldn't have bothered the vampire, but being as Sebastian had enchanted it...  
Ferid scrambled to Crowley's aid, screaming at the two men as they walked away. "COME BACK HERE!"  
"Mates are so pathetic! Just because you love someone doesn't mean their killer will come back!" Corruption walked steadily towards Sebastian, leaving craters where he walked. "Oh, doesn't it feel good to be back, Chuuya?!"  
Chuuya said nothing, just a fish in a bowl in Corruption's former prison now, but the abuse he threw at Corruption did earn a bit of a laugh. And by a laugh, Corruption meant a full-blown cackle. "All right, lover boy. It's go-time!"  
~ * ~  
Three hours later...  
Ferid stroked Crowley's face as the medics cleaned him up and stopped the progress of the enchantment. He collapsed onto him when Crowley finally stirred and he nuzzled up to him. "Oh, I was worried!"  
"About me? What have you to gain?" Crowley sat up slowly, testing. Then he hopped from the bed and started off to the basement. Ferid followed him, almost skipping.  
"What have I to lose?"  
"The progress of this experiment?"  
"That's secondary!" Ferid stopped Crowley from moving forward, throwing his arms out to block the doorway to the lab. "I was worried...genuine."  
"Oh?" Crowley nuzzled by him, licking his ear playfully and making the man squeal. They were learning to be mates, though they often failed miserably. Distrust ran all through Crowley's body. What did Ferid want from him? What lie in the basement, waiting for a second chance at life, or was it something different?  
"How are they, darling?" Ferid looked down at one experiment and then the other before skipping over to the case files. He paged through them, marvelling the notes.  
"Number 001 has been a bit of work. I've managed to barely get his face reconstructed. It's very difficult. I have removed the bullet and patched him up. His flesh and the pseudo-skin war, and the more flesh he loses, the more I have to replace with pseudo. He has rejected every blood sample I have tried to run through his body. I am running out of options. If he rejects this blood, there is nothing I can do. It could be too late for him," Crowley sighed, running his hands through soft hair and scratching the skull that protruded through before smiling. "I have given him beautiful eyes, though. They almost work properly, and soon, should I find a working brain and tongue, he will be able to speak."  
Ferid watched in awe, clapping his hands. "My little Frankenstein!"  
"Number 002 is the one I have least trouble with. Since he died sooner than 001, I have a lot to work with. Reanimating the dead from here is child's play for us! The mud preserved him perfectly..."  
"He's very handsome. What did you say his name was again? I do love the sound of it on your tongue."  
Crowley smiled. "Mori."  
"Oohh..." Ferid clapped his hands again like a child being shown a magic trick. "Will he wake soon?!"  
"I have run my blood through his veins. He is a universal receiver and he has taken it gladly. He will wake very soon, and as soon as his fangs finish coming in, he will be ready."  
Ferid shivered and hummed. "Oh, Crowley, my darling..."  
"Assuming this works, we have an effective way to raise numbers without leaving home. At this rate, we'll have an army, and the humans will be at a disadvantage."  
"Excellent. I can hardly wait."  
"We just need Oda to rise as well. I doubt it will be much longer, assuming all goes well. I'll simply continue to hold Mori back."  
The vampires cheerfully talked some more over the bodies before Ferid wished both experiments good night, taking Crowley's free hand and squeezing. In the other were the case files, being transferred from one safe place to the other.  
At least, the next place would have been safer than the first if the night had gone as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chibi left in the night. He left behind the steady squeak-squeak of springs and the sounds of his parents' pleasure. He abandoned his bed in favor of the vampire fortress. As he was leaving the comfort of home, heading towards the enemies' den, he passed the guest bedrooms, hearing Atsushi and Dazai whisper and giggle, hearing their children sleep and have fitful nightmares of glowing eyes and dripping fangs. He checked up on them once before he slipped out into the night, cool grass whispering to his feet, begging him to turn back and sleep the night away.  
Instead, he walked on.  
Just before home was out of his ear-shot, he heard panicked screams and he walked faster, tears in his eyes.  
* * *  
Sebastian stroked Chuuya's face, kissing his forehead as he slowly stripped the man. Some nights, he would rip Chuuya out of his clothes, forcing him to take everything he had to give, and the little man would scream and writhe, clenching around him and massaging him towards his climax where he would fill the redhead with thick demon-seed, the mixture burning his insides before becoming cool and thicker, like a black sludge. Some times it would seep out of him during the night, staining the sheets. Other times, the seed explored Chuuya's insides, edging closer to his stomach and making the smaller man jerk and spasm in his sleep. Sebastian loved watching either situation with the same awe.  
This time, Sebastian took his time. He wanted to see all of Chuuya, wanted to adore him with everything he had before it was too late.  
He unbuttoned his expensive shirt, throwing it to the floor. Then he took his slacks in his hands, pulling down. He ran his hands over curves and hills and valleys, learning Chuuya all over again. He squeezed and pinched nipples, grabbed and massaged any part of the littler man that he could, earning moans and gasps.  
The redhead was burning with arousal, his member pushing hopefully at Sebastian whenever the demon came close, leaving a stain of pre-seed. If Sebastian wanted to, he could make him climax, swallow his load and proceed to make him come a couple more times, Chuuya's seed splashing inside him.  
But Chuuya was exhausted. He could see it in his eyes. He wanted Sebastian simply and then he wanted a simpler sleep, where he would never wake up until noon and then have to do nothing except lay around the house, having his meals prepared for him and laid in his lap, the TV always turned to something interesting and his phone fully charged. Sebastian could make all those things possible...  
Assuming that he survived.  
Chuuya lifted his hips, trying to push down on Sebastian's length while the demon was absently licking and sucking his chest. He was ready, but Sebastian had barely begun.  
The demon sighed as he sat up, supposing that he should give in and let the mortal mess have his fun, his member straining and his hole begging. Sebastian lined up and pushed inside, loving the way Chuuya accepted him easily with the help of a bit of lotion and some spit. He hugged him perfectly, pulling Sebastian deeper and deeper until he could go no further, but wishing he could simply merge his body into Chuuya's.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't old enough to take over someone's body. He could just manipulate the outside.  
Chuuya's high moan brought him back to the moment and he pressed a hand over his mouth, pushing two fingers inside. Every part of Chuuya, it seemed, was warm and inviting despite the man being so cold to visitors.  
Sebastian started thrusting, feeling a glass bottle inside his abdomen. He felt pregnant with it, able to feel it move around and stretch, getting closer and closer to emerging from the hole it burned out from inside him. Only, there would be no joy afterwards, no baby to hold and dote on.  
In fact, if Chibi wasn't fast enough or smart enough, Sebastian would die.  
Would Claude visit him?  
Would they be forever tangled in a battle?  
He found it strange he thought about the golden-eyed demon while staring into Chuuya's saphire gems, but the thought, he supposed, was only rational.  
He hated that demon with every part of his being.  
Instead of listening to Chuuya's moans and pleas for more, Sebastian focused on what he was packing. He listened for the sound of breaking glass, waited for the burn of blessed water seeping through him, setting ablaze everything it touched. He waited, but there was nothing.  
Perhaps he would make it out okay, could reach in and pull it out when Chuuya was asleep, could convince Chibi to nurse him while he guided his skin back together so it could heal perfectly.  
He felt a glowing sensation over his body. Victory. He felt victory, victory over his damned ex, victory over holy water itself.  
Chuuya bucked and slammed, urging him faster. His final buck smashed their stomachs together, both of their abdomens hard and muscled.  
And there it was.  
The pop of breaking glass, the burning, the pain, the blood drooling out of Sebastian's mouth and onto Chuuya's face, running off into his hair and ears.  
And then, all Sebastian heard was Chuuya's scream.  
* * *  
Chibi sobbed up at the vampires Crowley and Ferid. "I'll do anything! Just tell me how to get the holy water out..."  
Ferid tapped his chin, sighing softly. "The only way I know is to suck it out of him, assuming that the hole it's burned out isn't bigger than your face!" He laughed. "Or I suppose you could just let it drain, but that would be torture. Either way, it can't stay inside him. He'll be in extreme pain, the poor darling..."  
Chibi grabbed at Ferid, begging to be a pardon for his parents. While he pleaded for the vampires' mercy on his parents, his eyes darted around, faster than the vampires could register, and he found it.  
The files.  
Ferid threw him away in favor of Crowley, sighing. "What do you think, darling?"  
The vampires locked themselves in a discussion, checking on Chibi every few seconds before the conversation became more involved and it tore their attention away from the fledgling.  
Chibi slipped closer to the desk, grabbing the files. He didn't need to flick through them. He rolled them up and shoved them down his throat, making them lodge somewhere in his esophagus, his stomach stirring with acid that could damage the poor notes. If he was his father, he could simply swallow them and pull them out later when it was safe, but his mother had gifted and cursed him with the ability of digestion.  
He curled back up on the floor, sobbing and rubbing his arms. Ferid lifted him off the bed.  
"If I let you fuck me, will you leave my parents alone and let me see them?"  
Ferid wrinkled his nose, but Chibi could tell the idea appealed to him very much. Chibi was approaching his first heat, and to his favored gender, he would smell and taste irresistibly.  
Going through the first heat without relief is good for you, Chibi. You don't want to end up addicted like me, do you?  
Ferid looked very much inclined, but a few words from Crowley and he was nuzzling into the other man, begging for forgiveness.  
That was when the vampires noticed the files were missing and all eyes turned to Chibi.  
He burped, unable to hold it back with his hand.  
* * *  
Chuuya watched Yosano dig her hands through his mate's stomach. She swept a sponge through his insides, squeezing it out in a dish Dazai held. When she had removed the last of it, Chuuya would see his body start to sew itself shut, parts of his muscle reaching out and grabbing hold of the opposite reaching side, pulling itself closed and sealing out the outside.  
Sebastian ran his hand over himself and he stood up. "Thank you, Doctor." He looked at Dazai. "May I borrow your car?"  
Chuuya squealed, throwing a pillow at his head. "REALLY?! YOU ALMOST DIE AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO DRIVE AWAY?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, MICHAELIS!"  
Sebastian looked back at him before talking to Dazai again. "Yes, I think I do need your car."  
* * *  
Jack London was laying outside, snoring softly. He was in his favorite wolf form, slightly larger than the average wolf, but not by much. He protected Dazai mostly, part of the Agency, but not involved in the paper work. In fact, he barely knew how to spell or read. He was very much like Atsushi's tiger, though limbs that were cut off wouldn't regrow and wounds he took wouldn't heal. But he was strong and resiliant where Atsushi was indestructable.  
Sebastian poked him awake with the toe of his shoe, a look of disgust squeezing his face into an ugly expression. He was waving Chibi's heat-soaked sheets in front of his nose. "Listen, you mutt. My son needs protection. Fetch. Don't go inside. Just wait outside. Chibi will come out. You just need to make sure nothing else-" at this, he pulled out a locket from his pocket, in a Ziplock bag and through the plastic, London could smell something sour and metallic, "-comes after him...or us."  
* * *  
Darkness. That's all he remembered. Darkness, and the feeling of being in bed, but it wasn't his bed. It was less comfortable. The pillow didn't cradle his head like his pillow did, and worse of all, there was no Dazai Osamu pressed against his side.  
Eyes opened slowly, adjusting and readjusting. He blinked rapidly, feeling coming back to his arms and legs. He felt...tingly, like he was a live-wire. He also felt cold.  
Dealthy cold.  
He licked his lips and swept his tongue around his mouth. Dirt. More cold. Sour. He sneezed, and dust came out. He coughed. More dust. He inhaled in and exhaled, starting to cough all over again.  
Glowing eyes observed him. Pen on paper. He heard that. Cold hands testing muscles, skin, light staring blindly into his eye until colors and shapes came to life.  
Came to life.  
Came to life.  
Is that what he did?  
"001 is awake."  
"Wake 002."  
001\. Is that his name?  
He could remember the name Dazai Osamu. Was that his name? No. That wasn't it. The face attached to Dazai Osamu was a weeping one, one with bandages that a hand resembling his own pulled off. It was framed in brown hair, had big brown doe-eyes that blinked at his words.  
Be a good man.  
He sat up with help, and wiggled his toes and fingers like he was told.  
"Speak."  
He looked at them dumbly. There were two of them with glowing green eyes, narrow white faces, and thick beautiful hair that reached down to their asses. They were dressed in a lot of frills, a ton of ribbons, and dull colors.  
"Speak!"  
He moved his tongue again, tasting his mouth and he felt the desired sentence come to mind. He tried it out, feeling his tongue move strangly in his mouth as it tried to push the question forward:  
"Who am I?"  
To answer his question came a strangled scream. He turned his head to watch another man seize and sit up, coughing out mud and water and vegetation. He screamed like a baby clearing its lungs for the first time and then he glared at the glowing-eyed men with the ribbons and frills dressed in monochromatic grey.  
"I live."  
Mud sludged down his front, water trickled down the corner of his mouth, dripping off the piece of vegetation still locked inside him. Algea clung feebly to his nails.  
Was this man part fish?  
"Yes. You two are both very much alive now. Welcome back. Now, excuse us while we tell your reanimator of your progress. Please refrain from moving too much."  
The men watched them leave and then they stared at each other.  
"D-Dazai."  
The other man sneered. "Dazai...Chuuya?"  
Chuuya?  
"Ango!"  
"Ango."  
"Dazai. Dazai."  
"Daazaaaiii...." The second man sneered. "Dazai. Kill."  
Kill?  
"Dazai," he said, pushing his hands to his chest, trying to say Dazai is mine.  
"Kill Dazai." The man started to laugh and snort, his shoulders shaking and his head tilting back. "KILL DAZAI!"

**Author's Note:**

> Will continue to write this (hopefully) assuming it doesn't get murdered. Don't hurt my lil birdy baby. XD
> 
> This is the first time Ember, Maya, and Chibi are going to play on Archive (I think). I like them. They're sho cute.
> 
> Also!!!
> 
> This is set in modern day.


End file.
